What Will Happen?
by Contorted Thoughts
Summary: My sequel to the second Blue Bloods novel: Masquerade. I'm continuing it from the end of the book there. Please R&R. Thanks!


**I do not own Blue Bloods, Masquerade, or any of the characters. They all belong to Melissa De La Cruz. I just like the story line and have decided to write my own. Hope you enjoy! (btw, please R&R since it's helpful to know what you guys want to happen, thanks)**

**-Contorted Thoughts **

Bliss crouched over the bleeding boy as she spoke to him, "How … how is it possible? I found your leather jacket in my bathroom. I though your were dead!" She then held him tight not matter who or what could kill them both.

"I fought as much as I could but then I had to run away. I traveled all the way to Virginia, trying to get rid of them, but especially one had gotten closer and closer with each step I took. I finally decided to come back," he said, trying to cough out as many words as he could. All Bliss could do was stare into his charcoal eyes, trying to figure out how much pain he had went through for the past 6 months.

Bliss then helped her long lost lover up and into the bathroom, so she could aid to his wounds. Even though he was a blue blood, his wounds still needed some help to heal. After every cut had been dressed she asked him the question that was on her mind the entire time since she saw him.

"So, who was the one who was chasing you? I know he was a Silver Blood, but do you think you know him from somewhere?"

"I don't know," he replied, "it was a boy about the same age as us. He had black hair, and kept saying, 'I am going against my vow … but it's still worth it.' I have no idea what that means. Do you?"

"Yeah, the guy following you is named Kingsley, and he used to be a venator for us. He was apparently secretly working for the Silver Bloods the entire time, trying to corrupt our society. His family had originally followed Lucifer instead of staying with the Blue Bloods, and they were accepted a few years later when they vowed never to follow him again. That was probably the reason for what he was saying."

"I guess I've missed a lot, especially you." He then leaned into kiss her on the check, though she turned her head. Their lips met softly, like when their love had first begun.

They slowly parted, looking into each other's eyes. "Well," Bliss said, "I guess we haven't changed much.

* * *

Mimi Force stared angrily at her father as she though about the enemy moving into their house. They were now on the plane ride home, with both her father and brother sitting next to her. She then tapped into Jack's thoughts, so they could have their private conversation without their father overhearing.

_Did you hear about this before me, Jack?_

_No, it's just as a surprise for you as it is for me._

_How could SHE move in? Doesn't he know that I tried to kill her?_

_I think it's probably been going on longer than a week._

_It's still obvious I don't like her._

_She's still going to move into the house no matter what you say. It's the city's decision and you can't influence that._

_You better still only have eyes for me during this. If not, you never know what will happen._

* * *

Lawrence and Schuyler Van Alen were sitting quietly five rows behind the Forces.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Schuyler asked, "It would have been nice to know I was going to live with the girl who attempted to murder me."

"There were more important things to think about besides your current adoption," her young-looking grandfather said, "we needed to prove Kingsley guilty before anything else could happen."

"Yeah, but-"

"Focus on the task at hand! The leader of the Silver Bloods has used Kingsley as a double agent to hurt us! We don't even know why Bliss and Mrs. Dupont were attacked," he then went into a state of muttering, thinking about the possible reasons why the events happened, and what could occur.

* * *

When everybody landed from he plane ride, they went their separate ways, with Charles Force saying; "We'll see you tonight with your things, Schuyler. And Lawrence, you are welcome to visit, though please do not try to break her out with force." He then chuckled at the use of "force," though Schuyler and Lawrence then walked to where the found Julius waiting for them.

It was a quiet ride home to the Van Alen mansion, as Schuyler was in a tiff about why she had to live with the Forces. The only bright side she knew was she would be able to have more time with Jack, and maybe something could happen. Maybe he could help her with some of the vampire lessons she would still be getting from the grandfather. Although, she knew that Oliver, her conduit and best friend, would be upset about this and also excited, as he would then be able to enter into an A-list house without having to crash a party. She called him up, with his answering immediately. "Hey," she started.

"Hey, Sky. How was Venice?"

"Mimi's not dead. She never called the Silver Bloods it was Kingsley."

"Really? I thought she was done for! Oh well, so I guess I'll see you at your house tonight?"

"Not tonight, Oliver. It seems I've had a change one address," at this time she looked through the corner of her eyes at Lawrence, who was staring straight ahead into the back of Julius' headrest.

"Really? I remember your grandfather saying that something about that, but I never actually _believed_ it."

"Well, the judge ruled I should live with the Forces now."

"The _Forces_!"

"Yes, them. So I think tonight when I move in that it might be better if I don't have friends who are just as surprised as me coming to see my new room."

"Okay, I guess I'll see your tomorrow at school then."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Sky?"

"Still here, what?"

"Um … I was thinking that maybe we could go out … sometime, next week maybe? I don't mean a date or anything, but instead of hanging at the repository we could go to Block 122 and have some fun there. I want to see what your vampire lessons have now taught you."

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye!"

The town car then pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Schuyler still sat in her seat, staring out the window. She thought about what would happen when she moved in, and hoped she didn't like staying there. All she wanted to do was move in, move out and be done with the Forces forever.

She then left the car, and entered the house. She then saw all of her luggage there, and with every second a new luggage bag appeared. Obviously her grandfather was using glom to help her pack. He then appeared in front of her.

"Well," he said, "I guess we're ready to go. We might as well scare them about how fast you can pack. Always shows you can be powerful and not to mess with you."

Schuyler then smiled, as she and Lawrence could only understand this joke. She then picked up her luggage and used glom to go over to the car, so a minute later she was ready to go.


End file.
